


Lost In Glowflies

by queensalex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, gay bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensalex/pseuds/queensalex
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione have a movie date. For the cult~





	Lost In Glowflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I make at least someone proud with this. First fanfiction and all that.

Bellatrix Black and Hermione Granger had an odd relationship. Once mortal enemies, now runaways from their respective side of the war, they spend their days in muggle america. During these times, and interesting new horror movie had come out, and it was all the rage. Figuring that it would be a good way to introduce Bellatrix to muggle culture, she led the way to the movie theater. 

"Hermione, I don't see the point in this. They take your galleons for an hour or two of scaring the shit out of you? Seems like a waste to me.." Bella completed it with a pout, not really wanting to be locked in a dark room with a bunch of muggles. 'Mione only smiles, patting her on the back after they slip in with a notice-me-not charm.  She heads towards the confession stand, ordering some popcorn and two sodas. Bellatrix picks out a nacho, and they head to the designated room. 

The previews finally stop, and the movie begins. Bellatrix for all her mutterings is the one who gets most into it, her hands drifting to hold Hermione's. She holds it over her own chest, Hermione letting out an occasional sharp noise, burying her face into Trix's shoulder. It takes everything in said woman to not shiver when 'Mione's breath ghosts over her neck. 

A good forty minutes in, Bellatrix is flinching violently. The scene, a small child hiding in a locked room from her drunk father stirs up painful memories. Hermione takes notice of this, doing her best to distract the former death eater. After cracking a few jokes at her own expense, she mumbles something under her breath, setting their snacks down, and pulling the taller woman closer to her. Bella inhales shakily, letting her chin rest on her partners head. 

Soon after, when the movie ends, Hermione and Bellatrix walk out holding each other. Even though the movie wasn't all that frightening, it did have aspects that triggered something deep within each witch, like Hermione's new found fear of goats with metal teeth, and Bellatrix's fear of having her conscious mind torn from her.

On the walk back to the small apartment they bought together, Bella started reciting the constellations. "Aquarius, Canis Major, Oh look here! If you squint enough Orion is right there!" Hermione had to stifle a few giggles, seeing this side of Bella. So happy, and free. Bellatrix grabs Hermione's hand, quickly apparating to the roof of the building. 

They both recovered from the jerk of apparation, 'Mione more so because of the side-long feeling. "Bella, you know I hate w.." Her words get caught in her throat, the ex death eaters skin getting caught in the moonlight. Deep onyx eyes are highlighted by the light of hundreds of little glowing bugs. A little bit of Accio and the dark haired woman is opening a bottle of red wine with a smirk.

While Hermione is studying Bella, Bellatrix is studying her little lion. Not so little anymore, she muses. Nearly reaching Bella's own height, the dark skinned woman looked ethereal. Her hair, while still bushy, fell in chocolate curls perfectly framing her freckled face. 

Black glasses adorn her face, a small glare of light on them, but not nearly as bright as her eyes. No, nothing could match her eyes, nothing could ever be as bright and alive. One eye was a light brown, similar to the pelt of a wolf. The other was golden, sparkling in a way that caught the dark witches breath. 

Cherry and pink mix together, the wine laying forgotten on the soft blanket swarmed by glow bugs, two figures wrapped around each other, basking in the freedom and love and utter comfort they bring to the other. With a sealed fate, they begin a journey of pain and love.

**Author's Note:**

> CultCult


End file.
